Round Table
One of the most exciting opportunities around EverQuest Next is Round Table, a way for your opinions to help shape the future of EverQuest Next! As development on EverQuest Next progresses, we’ll be making all sorts of decisions related to the design of the game. These are decisions that will greatly impact your experience in EverQuest Next, and we want you to share your opinions on these choices with us! From time to time we’ll release a new poll containing the latest question we want your opinion on. These can be about anything, from the relative beardiness of dwarven ladies, to decisions about how you interact with the world of Norrath itself! By simply answering our poll on the Round Table page, you’ve made the first step in having your opinion heard. Members of our Dev Team will also weigh in to give their own opinions via Twitter, so feel free to Tweet back at them with your perspective on their thoughts. Their Tweets will be posted in the Round Table section of the website as well, making it easy to see who thinks what about a specific issue. Finally, those interested in an in-depth discussion on any specific topic can head over to our Round Table Forum to explain, cajole, and plead your case! With EverQuest Next you are key in shaping the world of Norrath, and that includes its development! Here are the current Round Table polls: *How complex should the Landmark design tools be? *Should female dwarves have beards or not? *To what degree should players be able to change the appearance of armor? *Should the Ratonga be in EverQuest Next? *Should all races have access to play all classes? *How do you feel about modern concepts like guns and Ninjas in EverQuest Next? *Should friends lists be account-based or character-based? *Contested content: yea or nay? *What's your favorite small race? *Do you want to build in public or in private in Landmark? *One guild per character in EQ Next? Or more? *Fast travel: love it or leave it? *There are many ways death could work in MMOs. What's your preference for EverQuest Next? *Do you want to see in-game holidays in EverQuest Next? *What is your favorite way to consume the lore of EverQuest Next? *How much should the world of EverQuest Next change based on time of day? *What are your thoughts on a mod-able UI? * How long should one full day/night cycle be in EverQuest Next? *For EQN Landmark, which of the following styles would you be most likely to build in? *If a player sells an item to an NPC merchant, should other players be able to buy that item from the merchant? *Which of these large races are you most thankful for? * For content that requires multiple players to complete, such as a dungeon, how would you like to group up? * Should there be multiple starting areas? * What type of specialty server would you be most likely to play on, or what type do you play on in other games? * In Landmark, to what degree should you be able to negatively affect other players' gameplay? * In EverQuest Next, should one player be able to learn all types of crafting? * Would you like there to be an impact from weather/seasons in Landmark? * What sort of build out contests would you prefer after the initial Landmark contest? * The New Player Experience (Landmark) Category:Round Table